Chemicals React: And Not in A Good Way
by Lizzie Dalton
Summary: Phil and Keely are both 19 and in college, one of Keely’s professors is offering an internship that would launch Phil’s career as a journalist. Her professor thinks his writing is inadequate and states that he will give Phil the internship on one conditio


**A/N: Helllloooo! This is my second M fic, but the first isn't finished, I kinda don't know what else to do with that one, so this one is kinda my in limbo fic, lol whatever that means…:P So anyway, that's the dee-lee-oh, lol. This story I got the idea from Boy Meets World, where a new professor at Penn brook (played by Cory's (Ben Savage's) real life brother, Fred Savage) hit on Topanga and he wouldn't admit it, so the gang, (and Feeny) took him to student court? Well, anyway, this is different than that the only thing that's the same really is the professor/college student concept. I don't know if people'll like it or hate it, but I thought I'd give it a shot! Pleeeeease no flames, 'cause they piss me off and I end up yelling at you (or typing with anger, haha) and it's a big waste of time, so just don't do it, please ! If you don't like it, say it nicely or don't say anything at all.**

Ever since Keely Alessa Teslow was in first grade and danced on top of the monkey bars with her socks on her hands to help out her friend prove she wasn't strange, because even then, Keely was always popular, so once she did it, Keely's friend wasn't strange anymore, she was cool. Keely had always vowed she would do anything for a friend, a vow that at nineteen and a half, she was going to regret.

Keely stood enthusiastically underlining and highlight in her literature book outside Phil Diffy's, her still best friend, Economics class. Considering he hated the class so much, she felt it was up to her to always be waiting outside for him when it was finished.

She had always thought of Phil as just a friend, but secretly, she thought he liked her as more than that. It upset her that he would never admit it or act on it, but she always reminded herself, if it happens it's only because it's meant to be.

Phil emerged from the lecture room looking like he'd just seen the Cheer Exorcist, he looked like all happiness and spunk had been drained from him, that is until he laid eyes on Keely.

He didn't know what it was about Keely but she could always, I don't know, turn the world on with her smile, some how, take a nothing day, and sudden make it all seem worthwhile. Or in Phil's eyes she could.

"Hey!" she said when she saw him.

"Hey." he replied, already seeming happier, as they started walking toward their next classes.

"Ohmygosh! I can't wait 'til I'm a newscaster! All my professors really have faith in me and really think I'm the next Barbara Walters!" she rattled off a mile a minute.

"Yes, Keely, I'm sure you are." Phil answered, with just a hint of sarcasm, but enough that she picked up on it.

"You don't believe me? Some of the most brilliant minds of the world teach at PU. Phillip Diffy."

"I'm sorry Keely Teslow, but any brilliant minds wouldn't be caught dead in a place which initials are P.U."

"Phil…" she drew out and rolled her eyes. As they stopped in front of Keely's next class, _History of The Word_.

"Oh! Professor Daventhall has an internship for people who want to write for magazines. Keel, I don't take his class, but this could launch my career!"

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

"Oh, that'd be great! Thank-you so much! I owe you!" he said as he rushed off down the hall toward _his _next class 'Science: Lysosome or Nucleus?', but not before turning and waving as he always did.

She returned his wave with a smile, he could always make her smile.

She made her way to her seat in her History of the word class and listened to Professor Daventhall discuss, well, the history of the word, while checking him out in the process. Professor Daventhall was average looking, tall, and was at least in his late thirties or early forties. He had dark hair much like Phil's, but he was not anything like Phil, that was for sure. Keely never considered herself attracted to him, however, he was more or less just nice to look at.

Once class was finished Keely stood at Professor Daventhall's desk.

"Professor Daventhall?" she said.

"Yes, Keely?" he answered.

"My best friend Phil has wanted to write for magazines since…forever, and it would mean everything to him if he could get that internship— "

"Keely, Phil's application was lacking…well, brain. The kid should look into reviewing."

"But Professor Daventhall— "

"Look, I can't make exceptions, I'm sorry."

"Professor, he writes beautiful pieces on rainforests and why Otto's Pink Pig shouldn't go out of business, he is a great writer and this would put him on the map, and you think he's lacking brains?"

"Keely, have him fill out another application, but if that one doesn't improve, I'm sorry."

"Oh, thank-you Professor! I know he won't disappoint you!"

Keely smiled and dashed out of the class. Professor Daventhall watched her as she walked away, he always found her so attractive. He often thought about asking her out, but he knew it would get him fired. He tried to refrain but it was getting too difficult, now that he had Phil getting this internship over her head, he knew he could factor that in somehow…and he planned to.

Totally oblivious, Keely came jumping and flipping with excitement to Phil's Science class.

"What's up?" he asked her trying not to laugh.

"You'll get the internship if you fill out another application!" she squealed.

"Alright! I ca— , wait, didn't I already fill one out?"

"Yeah, but you've gotta try harder on this one."

"Why?"

" 'Cause he said the last one was lacking brains. Lunch?"  
"Lacking brains? I worked for three weeks straight on that piece about the animal shelter! And it was _lacking brains_! I'm gonna show him what lacking brains looks like— !"

"NO! Phil, just fill it out again and do one about something that…is more political."

"Political? Politics don't interest me!"

"Well, you sound smart if you know politics. I mean, the obvious difference in the Iraq government and that of the U.S. is that the democracy is indeed a democracy and not a dictatorship."

"Wow…Keely, I— "

"I have no idea what I just said! Soledad O'Brian said it this morning! But whaddja think?"

"Very Barbara, Keel."  
"See? You gotta write about politics. You can never go wrong with politics."

br 

br 

br 

"Well…?" Phil asked hopefully after Keely finished reading his application.

"I didn't understand seventy-five percent of the words, actually, I'm not even sure half of this was in English, but that's what Professor Daventhall likes, so you'll win him over, I just know it!"

"Thanks, Keel."

After Keely's History of the word class, she stopped at Professor Daventhall's desk and said, "So…"

"So…?" he answered.

"So…read any applications today?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. I read Phil's and…I'm sorry Keely, I wasn't impressed."

"Professor— "

"He was trying too hard, it was like reading a transcript from _The O'Riley Factor_!"

"I told him not to do that!" she said more to herself. She stared at Professor Davethall and continued, "He wants this more than anything, Professor. His dream is to be a column writer and you can't just take that away from him!"  
"Keely, he isn't good enough, I hate to admit it, but he just isn't! There isn't anything I can do about that!"

"Nothing, you couldn't do _anything_?"

"No."

"Look, he needs this internship, this would get him noticed by so many magazines who'll use his work, I know how much this will do for his future, and I'll do anything to help him get it."

This snaps Professor Daventhall to attention.

"_Anything?" _he echoes.

"**Anything."** she says.

"Alright. I give him the internship if you give me…"  
"Give you what?" She paused, then it hit her. "You want me to sleep with you, don't you? God, why do these things happen to me?" she looks at the ground then at her charm bracelet with P & K BFF on a heart hanging from it. She then realized she loved Phil, she would do anything for his happiness, even something like this. She swallows, and says, "Alright."

"What?"  
"I said alright."

"Hm, you must really care about him to— "

"Yeah, I do. So when is this happening, I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Tell you what, just incase you aren't one hundred percent sure, I'll give you until Wednesday to have a final decision,"

"That's very nice of you considering you're so disturbed."

"Well, that's how bad his writing is."  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Keely said as she dashed out of there as fast as she could.

She found a nice grassy spot on the University lawn and sat down. She didn't have to wait for Phil long, he came quickly and sat down.

"Hey," he said cheerfully.

"Hi." she said, lacking cheer for once in her life.

"What's up? You sound so…sad."

"Nah, I'm just tired."

"Oh, okay." Phil says, though he doesn't quite believe her.

"Phil?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do anything for a friend?"

"Yeah," he says with a laugh, although he didn't say it, his expression had 'Duh!' written all over it.

"Huh…" she said, and it was suddenly made clear that she was finally going to have to do something for a friend she'd rather have her arm ripped out of the socket than go through with.


End file.
